


Only You

by InfiniteAzul



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Soulcest, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAzul/pseuds/InfiniteAzul
Summary: "She could not find when the lines blurred from resenting being compared to her, to wanting nothing more than to be spoken of in the same breath.When she first started mapping beauty marks as if they were constellations, and she a lowly scholar not deserving of the night sky."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot written in honor of Sammi for her birthday. Happy Birthday!

The brunette could not pinpoint the exact moment it all started.

When she began to watch the way her friend’s lips moved while she talked. Or when she first took notice of how she flipped that abundance of silky hair over her shoulder, like it’s beauty was a burden. That she absent mindedly chewed on the end of her pen when she was writing. And the manner in which her elegant fingers cradled her cup of tea on crisp mornings.

She could not find when the lines blurred from resenting being compared to her, to wanting nothing more than to be spoken of in the same breath.

When she first started mapping beauty marks as if they were constellations, and she a lowly scholar not deserving of the night sky.

She could not tell you the name of the first boy she kissed, but she can describe down to the stitch, what was worn when she was caught in a sudden rainstorm with this girl. How they huddled together under a bus stop until it lightened up.

She could recite, in perfect cadence, the way her eyes sparkled when she entered a book shop and the smell of ink on paper hit their senses. Or all the ways in which she softened while playing with their beloved rescue puppy. How the light inside the raven haired girl was so warm that it overwhelmed anyone who came in contact with her.

And in this moment the brunette could explicitly tell you how smooth the skin on her thighs were, and what it sounded like when she moaned her name.

“Ka…gome…”

No, Kagome could not figure out when exactly she fell in love with her best friend. But did that even matter when her fingers were stroking the velvet of her insides and Kikyo, her Kikyo, was writhing in pleasure below her?

Kagome’s lips pressed kisses to the fair skin of her neck, her teeth quickly turning it purple. Her free hand roamed all the curves of her body, gently tracing what she hoped translated to I love you, I love you, I love you.

Kikyo arched into the ministration between her legs, desperately praying for a god.

Kagome readily obliged, trailing her kisses down the soft skin of her stomach in pilgrimage until she reached the holy land. Running her tongue between the folds like she was absolving all their sins.

She hooked her fingers, as her tongue continued to swirl in a rhythmic pattern, increasing her speed once Kikyo’s breathing became erratic, her moans growing louder. She could feel her clenching around her fingers, tighter and tighter, as her own hands came to tangle in Kagome’s hair.

She added pressure with her tongue, keeping the same pattern that was pushing Kikyo over the edge, until she cried out.

Kikyo shuddered around her, legs shaking as Kagome gently let up. Her ebony hair was splayed like a halo and she couldn’t help but feel smug that she was the only one who could undo her goddess like this.

Still panting, Kikyo pulled Kagome back up to her face. She stared down at the woman beneath her, not bothering to hold back the upturn of her lips. Whatever Kikyo was searching for she must have found because she placed her hand on Kagome’s cheek and returned the smile.

“I love you too.”

The brunette could not pinpoint the exact moment it all started.

But she thought this was were they were always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that rescue puppy is implied to be Inuyasha, sorry not sorry xD  
> I appreciate any and all who read and enjoyed this, have a great day!


End file.
